This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. At the Emory Vaccine Center, our continuing mission is to improve human health by conducting fundamental and clinical research that leads to the development of effective vaccines against infectious diseases of global importance. The Emory Vaccine Center represents one of the largest academic vaccine centers in the world, and is renowned for its expertise in cellular immunity and immune memory. This expertise has lead to the creation of new technologies for the prevention of emerging infectious diseases. Established in 1996 with support from Emory University and the Georgia Research Alliance, the Emory Vaccine Center has over 25 faculty who continue to study AIDS, malaria, and other global infectious disease threats. In the past year we have been joined by new faculty who have brought additional expertise and have expanded our areas of investigation to include TB and the Francisella virus.